miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Lila Rossi/Gallery
Season 1 Volpina VP (139).png VP (143).png VP (144).png VP (157).png VP (158).png VP (159).png VP (160).png VP (161).png VP (162).png VP (163).png VP (185).png VP (219).png VP (220).png VP (221).png VP (222).png VP (223).png VP (226).png VP (227).png VP (228).png VP (229).png VP (230).png VP (231).png VP (232).png VP (233).png VP (236).png VP (237).png VP (245).png VP (250).png VP (251).png VP (252).png VP (253).png VP (254).png VP (255).png VP (256).png VP (257).png VP (258).png VP (259).png VP (260).png VP (261).png VP (262).png VP (263).png VP (264).png VP (265).png VP (266).png VP (267).png VP (269).png VP (270).png VP (271).png VP (272).png VP (275).png VP (276).png VP (277).png VP (278).png VP (279).png VP (280).png VP (285).png VP (286).png VP (291).png VP (292).png VP (293).png VP (295).png VP (296).png VP (297).png VP (298).png VP (300).png VP (301).png VP (302).png VP (303).png VP (306).png VP (307).png VP (308).png VP (310).png VP (316).png VP (317).png VP (318).png VP (319).png VP (321).png VP (323).png VP (324).png VP (325).png VP (327).png VP (328).png VP (329).png VP (342).png VP (343).png VP (344).png VP (347).png VP (350).png VP (351).png VP (354).png VP (355).png VP (358).png VP (359).png VP (360).png VP (361).png VP (362).png VP (363).png VP (364).png VP (365).png VP (366).png VP (372).png VP (373).png VP (374).png VP (375).png VP (384).png VP (386).png VP (387).png VP (388).png VP (389).png VP (390).png VP (398).png VP (399).png VP (400).png VP (401).png VP (402).png VP (403).png VP (409).png VP (410).png VP (411).png VP (412).png VP (414).png VP (415).png VP (423).png VP (435).png VP (436).png VP (437).png VP (438).png VP (439).png VP (444).png VP (445).png VP (446).png VP (447).png VP (448).png VP (449).png VP (450).png VP (451).png VP (452).png VP (453).png VP (454).png VP (455).png VP (456).png VP (457).png VP (458).png VP (459).png VP (460).png VP (461).png VP (464).png VP (465).png VP (466).png VP (467).png VP (468).png VP (485).png VP (486).png VP (487).png VP (488).png VP (490).png VP (491).png VP (493).png VP (494).png VP (495).png VP (496).png VP (497).png VP (502).png VP (503).png VP (504).png VP (505).png VP (506).png VP (507).png VP (508).png VP (509).png VP (510).png VP (511).png VP (512).png VP (513).png VP (514).png VP (515).png VP (534).png VP (536).png VP (537).png VP (539).png VP (540).png VP (541).png VP (542).png VP (543).png VP (544).png VP (545).png VP (546).png VP (547).png VP (548).png VP (553).png VP (554).png VP (555).png VP (556).png VP (557).png VP (558).png VP (559).png VP (560).png VP (561).png VP (562).png VP (575).png VP (576).png VP (577).png VP (578).png VP (582).png VP (583).png VP (585).png VP (587).png VP (588).png VP (589).png VP (591).png VP (592).png VP (593).png VP (594).png VP (595).png VP (596).png VP (597).png VP (598).png VP (601).png VP (602).png VP (603).png VP (604).png VP (605).png VP (611).png VP (612).png VP (613).png VP (615).png VP (617).png VP (621).png VP (622).png VP (623).png VP (624).png VP (625).png VP (626).png VP (627).png VP (630).png VP (631).png VP (632).png VP (633).png VP (634).png VP (642).png VP (643).png VP (644).png VP (645).png VP (646).png VP (647).png VP (648).png VP (649).png VP (650).png VP (651).png VP (652).png VP (661).png VP (662).png VP (663).png VP (664).png VP (665).png VP (666).png VP (667).png VP (668).png VP (685).png VP (686).png VP (704).png VP (707).png VP (708).png VP (709).png VP (710).png VP (711).png VP (712).png VP (713).png VP (717).png VP (718).png VP (719).png VP (723).png VP (724).png VP (725).png VP (726).png VP (727).png VP (728).png VP (729).png VP (730).png VP (731).png VP (734).png VP (735).png VP (736).png VP (737).png VP (738).png VP (741).png VP (742).png VP (743).png VP (744).png VP (745).png VP (747).png VP (748).png VP (749).png VP (750).png VP (751).png VP (752).png VP (762).png VP (763).png VP (775).png VP (777).png VP (778).png VP (779).png VP (781).png VP (782).png VP (783).png VP (784).png VP (786).png VP (787).png VP (788).png VP (836).png VP (837).png VP (840).png VP (841).png VP (842).png VP (843).png VP (844).png VP (845).png VP (847).png VP (848).png VP (849).png VP (850).png VP (851).png VP (852).png VP (854).png VP (863).png VP (864).png VP (865).png VP (866).png VP (867).png VP (868).png VP (869).png VP (870).png VP (871).png VP (872).png VP (873).png VP (874).png VP (875).png VP (876).png VP (877).png VP (878).png VP (879).png VP (880).png VP (881).png VP (883).png VP (884).png VP (890).png VP (893).png VP (894).png VP (895).png VP (896).png VP (898).png VP (899).png VP (900).png VP (903).png VP (904).png VP (905).png VP (907).png VP (910).png VP (913).png VP (914).png VP (930).png VP (931).png VP (932).png VP (933).png VP (934).png VP (937).png VP (938).png VP (941).png VP (942).png VP (945).png VP (946).png VP (953).png VP (958).png VP (962).png VP (963).png VP (964).png VP (965).png VP (970).png VP (984).png VP (985).png VP (987).png VP (991).png VP (992).png VP (993).png VP (994).png VP (995).png VP (996).png VP (997).png VP (998).png VP (1000).png VP (1017).png VP (1020).png VP (1021).png VP (1022).png VP (1023).png VP (1024).png VP (1026).png VP (1027).png VP (1028).png VP (1029).png VP (1030).png VP (1032).png Season 2 Catalyst Catalyst (105).png Catalyst (106).png Catalyst (107).png Catalyst (108).png Catalyst (114).png Catalyst (115).png Catalyst (120).png Catalyst (121).png Catalyst (122).png Catalyst (123).png Catalyst (124).png Catalyst (132).png Catalyst (133).png Catalyst (134).png Catalyst (137).png Catalyst (138).png Catalyst (144).png Catalyst (145).png Catalyst (154).png Catalyst (155).png Catalyst (156).png Catalyst (161).png Catalyst (162).png Catalyst (163).png Catalyst (165).png Catalyst (166).png Catalyst (167).png Catalyst (168).png Catalyst (169).png Catalyst (170).png Catalyst (171).png Catalyst (172).png Catalyst (173).png Catalyst (176).png Catalyst (177).png Catalyst (178).png Catalyst (179).png Catalyst (180).png Catalyst (182).png Catalyst (185).png Catalyst (186).png Catalyst (187).png Catalyst (188).png Catalyst (189).png Catalyst (285).png Catalyst (286).png Catalyst (287).png Catalyst (288).png Catalyst (289).png Catalyst (292).png Catalyst (295).png Catalyst (296).png Mayura MA (439).png MA (479).png MA (480).png MA (481).png MA (553).png MA (555).png Season 3 Chameleon No Screenshot.png Gamer 2.0 No Screenshot.png Oni-Chan No Screenshot.png Miraculer Miraculer 074.png Miraculer 075.png Miraculer 076.png Miraculer 077.png Miraculer 079.png Miraculer 082.png Miraculer 087.png Miraculer 088.png Miraculer 089.png Miraculer 093.png Miraculer 094.png Miraculer 095.png Miraculer 096.png Miraculer 097.png Miraculer 098.png Miraculer 099.png Miraculer 101.png Miraculer 102.png Miraculer 103.png Miraculer 104.png Miraculer 105.png Miraculer 106.png Miraculer 107.png Miraculer 108.png Miraculer 110.png Miraculer 111.png Miraculer 113.png Miraculer 114.png Miraculer 115.png Miraculer 116.png Miraculer 119.png Miraculer 181.png Miraculer 215.png Miraculer 547.png Miraculer 548.png Miraculer 549.png Miraculer 550.png Miraculer 551.png Miraculer 552.png Miraculer 553.png Miraculer 554.png Miraculer 558.png Oblivio OB (572).png The Puppeteer 2 No Screenshot.png Kwamibuster KB (1).png KB (19).png KB (45).png KB (49).png KB (52).png KB (54).png KB (71).png KB (72).png Startrain No Screenshot.png Timetagger No Screenshot.png Ladybug No Screenshot.png Miraculous: Tales from Paris Title Cards The Notebook (3).png Inspiration.png Repetition title card.png Busy Day (1).png HWE-(1).png Miscellaneous Animations Catalyst - Lila says hi.gif Concept art Lila Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art of Lila by Pandore Clavis Lila Character Design and Side View.jpg Angie Nasca Designs 2.png|Designs for Miraculous: Tales from Paris Miraculous Web Series Class.png Miraculous youtube2.jpg Promotional artwork Volpina Sketch Doodle.jpg|First look of Volpina in a drawing by storyboard artist Wilfried Pain Volpina.jpg|Teaser for Volpina/Lila posted by Thomas Astruc on Twitter with the caption "Una ragazza italiana in Pariggi," meaning "An Italian girl in Paris." Lila sketch by Winny.png|Sketch of Lila by Wilfried Pain. Heroes' Day Promotional Artwork.jpg Rena Rouge VS Volpina or SAMG Animation.png Renders Render Rossi.png Renderpina.png Renderpina Game.png|Volpina in the mobile game format Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries